


Making the Time

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Consensual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans!Trent?, its just sex man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: orange leaves the roomtrent and chuck fuck
Relationships: Trent Barreta/Chuck Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Making the Time

**Author's Note:**

> thats it its just porn

"Fuck I'm starving." Chuck flops back on the bed, head falling into Trent's lap as he holds his stomach. 

"Same." Trent nods, unconsciously touching Chuck's hair as he looks through his phone. Orange sits up from the chair on the side slightly and Trent looks up at him. 

"I can go." He says with a shrug and Chuck sits up quickly. 

"Seriously?" 

"You don't have to." Trent says but Chuck pokes him in the cheek with a frown.

"It's cool, wanna go on a walk anyways." Orange stands collecting the necessities to leave as Chuck looks up what's around and they get in their orders. 

"Thanks!" Chuck scoots back so he's sitting next to Trent and starts flipping through his phone. 

"Yeah thanks man." Trent smiles and Orange nods with a thumbs up. 

"Be back." Orange waves over his shoulder as he leaves their hotel room. Trent waits until he hears the door click before he's on top of Chuck, straddling his hips and tossing his phone off to the side. 

"Hey." Chuck raises his eyebrows but feels himself start to smile as Trent gropes at his chest. 

"Hi." Trent leans forward peppering kisses and biting lightly on Chuck's jaw. Chuck grabs Trent's hips as he grinds down on his growing erection letting out a groan. "Mmm I love that sound, Chuckie." 

“He’s not gonna be gone for long.” Chuck says but closes his eyes and tilts his head back as Trent sucks along his throat. 

“Then you better fuck me now.” He bites his lip as Chuck flips them over pinning Trent into the mattress and yanking his shirt off then doing the same to Trent’s. He crawls down, licking the crease of one of Trent’s pecs before sucking his nipple into his mouth. Trent arches into Chuck and whines as he rubs against Chuck’s stomach. He rolls the other nipple between his fingers and squeezes the muscle of Trent's chest feeling the rumble as Trent lets out a loud moan, crying out when Chuck bites down. He could spend all his time focusing on Trent's plump, sexy chest but they don't have much time so he crawls back more, dragging his tongue along the ridges of his abs as he goes. 

Chuck continues down, tugging on the waistband of Trent’s shorts and throwing them and his underwear off spreading his thighs to lick along the length of Trent's clit. 

"Fuck! Ungh, _Chuckie_!" Trent's hands fly to Chuck's hair as he sucks on his growth, moaning around his small t dick. 

"God baby you taste so good. Your dick is so hot." Chuck pants as he teases Trent's entrance making him whimper and push his hips down. Chuck slides two fingers in watching Trent's hips rock onto them. He leaves one last kiss to the tip of Trent's clit before crawling back up his body, pumping his fingers in and out rapidly. "You're so sexy, I love you, Trent." He gets yanked down by the back of his neck into a kiss, Trent sucking his soft tongue into his mouth as he moans needy and beautiful sounding. 

"I love you, Chuck. Please god, fuck me." Trent says, breathlessly as he shoves his hand in Chuck's shorts grabbing his hot erection is his hand and pushing his pants down with the other. Chuck pulls his fingers out and quickly gets his pants off, pressing the tip of his cock against Trent. 

"How bad do you want me, baby?" Chuck hovers right above Trent, stroking his cheek sweetly feeling how hot and damp the skin is. 

"I want you so bad, please Chuck I need you in me. _Please._ " Trent begs and wraps his legs around Chuck and he can't deny him any longer. Chuck thrusts in fast, licking the sweat off Trent's forehead as he fucks into him hard. "Fuck yes!" Trent cries as Chuck kisses around his face. 

"I love how you take daddy's dick, you feel so good, Trent." Chuck grunts, slamming into Trent causing him to rock forward. The bed squeaks under them getting drowned out by Trent's obscenely loud moans. He holds onto Chuck's chest, biting his lip as he watches his pecs bounce slightly with every thrust knowing his are doing the same. 

"Chuck! Oh god right there!" Trent shouts causing Chuck to growl hitting that spot every time. 

"Yeah, baby? Is daddy making you feel good?" Chuck smiles down at Trent whose lips are parted, a constant string of moans slipping past and eyes half closed as he looks up at Chuck. He's gorgeous and so cute, Chuck loves him. 

"Feels so good." Trent gasps as Chuck leans down, licking into his mouth with a groan. They separate with a wet smack, both panting in between quick messy kisses. "Chuck! Chuckie! Babe I'm gonna cum!" 

"C'mon baby, squirt on me." Chuck says, loving the feel of Trent's pussy throbbing around him when he cums. He reaches his hand between them grabbing onto Trent's length and stroking his t dick, feeling it twitch in his hand. 

"Chuck!" Trent cries out as he cums, digging his nails into Chuck's chest as he arches his back. His legs fall away from Chuck's waist and he feels himself dripping down his thighs as Chuck pulls out, just barely getting his hand around himself before he's cumming on Trent's thighs, squeezing his eyes shut with a long moan. 

Chuck falls on top of Trent, nuzzling into his neck and kissing the skin lazily. 

"Chuck we have to clean up." Trent mentions but makes no move to push him off, scratching the base of his skull making Chuck hum instead. 

"Fuck Orange." Chuck mutters and grips Trent's hip, relaxing further onto him. 

"Chuck." 

"UGH, fine. Wait here." Chuck sits up, pecking Trent on the lips before standing and making his way to his bag and grabbing the wipes. Trent smiles as Chuck comes back settling back between his thighs, kissing the insides as he cleans him off as well as trying his best to get the cum off the sheets. Trent tries to sit up to get his clothes but Chuck pushes him back down making him laugh and roll his eyes. "Hey, I told you to wait." Chuck pouts way too cute as he tosses the wipes. 

"Can I get dressed please?" Trent asks. Chuck's still pouting as he looks over Trent, not wanting to miss the beautiful sight. 

"I gue–" Chuck turns his head as there's a knock on the door and gets back up quickly searching for his underwear and pulling on Trent's tank top as he goes to look through the hole. There's no one there but Chuck opens the door spotting a bag on the ground. It's their food and Chuck picks it up finding writing on the side as he walks back in. "You guys seem busy, I'll come back later." He reads aloud, plopping himself into Trent's lap. 

Trent grabs the bag reading the message for himself as Chuck tugs the shirt and throws it back to the floor. 

"Huh, should we tell him we're done?" Trent asks, opening it up to grab his food. 

"Or we can eat and go again." Chuck grins widely, throwing his arms around Trent's neck and raising his eyebrows. Trent looks away biting his lip, tracing Chuck's thigh with his finger. He thinks about how Orange is probably just wandering around but he also thinks about Chuck's legs and ass and _dick._

"...Yeah okay."

**Author's Note:**

> i love writing trans boy trent with his lil t dick  
> tumblr @junglecassidy


End file.
